movieguidearchivefandomcom-20200214-history
Step Up Miami Heat (Revolution) (PG)
Outline Of The Movie Step Up Revolution (also known as Step Up 4: Miami Heat, is an American dance film produced by Step Up 3D director Jon M. Chu and directed by Scott Speer. It is the fourth instalment in the Step Up film series was released on July 27, 2012, and stars Ryan Guzman and Kathryn McCormick. The film features choreography by Jamal Sims, Christopher Scott, Chuck Maldonado and Travis Wall. Unlike the first three films, produced by Touchstone Pictures and distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures, this film was produced and distributed by Summit Entertainment without Disney's involvement. Plot The movie starts with an introduction by Sean (a talented dancer) what life was like in the part of Miami that he lived in. A group of people (later known as a dance crew called the MOB) in cars driving in what looks to be a main street of Miami. A DJ, called Penelope walks down the footpath of the main street wheeling a large suitcase behind her. She stops and waits for the drivers of the cars to fill up the main street. Sean signals Penelope and the drivers at the front and back of the line cuts off the main street by parking their cars along both lanes of the road. The dancers get out of the cars and jump on the roofs of the cars and start a flash mob. They do all sort of stunts and dance steps and the cars were dancing using hydraulics. Iris (secretly records videos) hides a camera in a pile of fruit on a cart which he was rolling up and down the main street, recording the performance. While they were dancing, Mercury (artist) drove a van down to the Flash mob site and got panes of glass out and placed them in the middle of the road. He spray painted “The Mob” and a few pictures onto the glass panes to create a 5 dimensional artwork. Once they had finished the flash mob they got into the cars that they arrived in and drove away, leaving only the artwork in the middle of the road. They went to work and uploaded the video to the web. Their flash mob showed up on the news with interviews from different people who had different opinions, some said it was excellent and entertaining and some said it was a public disturbance. After work they illegally entered the beach club. A girl later known as Emily, is standing at the bar trying to get a drink but the bar tender was too busy talking to other girls. She got impatient and walked into the bar without him noticing and got herself a drink. Sean walks over to the bar and asks Emily for a drink, not knowing that she doesn't actually work there. She gets it for him anyway and tells him that he can have it for free. She walks out of the bar and goes to dance with the other people hanging out in the beach club.Sean was confused why she isn't working but he followed her anyway. He suggested a game that she had to dance around him to make him look good. She agrees and starts doing humiliating dance moves, making Sean feel embarrassed. He thinks that how she actually dances so she starts trying. She is actually a amazing dancer, leaving Sean amazed. She gets him to dance, not knowing that he is a great dancer. He starts dancing leaving Emily amazed as well. They end up dancing together but were interrupted when People who work with Emily’s dad (Bill Armstrong) showed up. She ran out of the club. Sean ran after her but she was gone. Back at Ricky’s (a bar owned by Ricky who is a friend of Eddy and Sean) the MOB are looking at the number of hits they have got on their recent MOB. Sean shows Ricky the competition that they are competing in. The competition is that they have to be the first crew to get 10 million hits on one or more of their videos that they post on the web. If they win, they get $100,000. Yet to be finished by Flossy98 Cast Ryan Guzman as Sean Asa (Co- founder of the MOB and Eddy's best friend) Kathryn McCormick as Emily Anderson Misha Gabriel as Eddy (Hacker and Co- Founder of the MOB) Peter Gallagher as William "Bill" Anderson (Emily's Father) Stephen Boss as Jason (Effects) Chadd "Madd Chadd" Smith as Vladd Tommy Dewey as Trip, Bill's protege Cleopatra Coleman as Penelope (DJ) Mercury (street artist) Sly (Stunts) Adrean (Parkour) Sean's sister Sarah - Sean's sisters daughter Sean Rahill as Iris (Video) Adam Sevani as Robert "Moose" Alexander III (dancer from previous step up movies) Mari Koda as Kido (dancer from previous step up movies and friend of Moose) Please note this page is still under construction. Category:Step Up Series Category:PG Category:Movie Category:Friendship Category:Drama Category:Family-Movie Category:Romance Category:Dance